


I’m Among a Bunch of Idiots

by Royalr5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Among Us, Loki acting kinda sus, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, it’s there if you squint, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalr5/pseuds/Royalr5
Summary: The team playing Among Us, and Loki acts kinda sus.Yes I am jumping on this hype train, it’s a good game shut up
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	I’m Among a Bunch of Idiots

**BODY REPORTED!**

SpiderMAN: I saw loki standing over the body

Loki: Omn you merely reported it before I did. I saw you kill Stark

Loki: Your own mentor too. I’m impressed. 

_Loki has voted, 6 remaining_

JollyGreen: Come on not peter

SpiderMAN: Loki ur lying

Loki: I was the imposter for the last two rounds!

Loki: Barton saw me completing a task in medbay!

Loki: And lest we forget I SAW PETER STANDING OVER THE BODY. It was a self report!

SpiderMAN: Yeah but,,,,

SpiderMAN: Loki ur always acting kinda sus

Legolas: I think I saw them faking wires

_SpiderMomma has voted, 5 remaining_

_GodOfThunder has voted, 4 remaining_

_AmericasAss has voted, 3 remaining_

_Legolas has voted, 2 remaining_

_SpiderMAN has voted, 1 remaining_

_JollyGreen has voted, 0 remaining_

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF-”

* * *

**_Loki was not an Imposter_ **

* * *

Loki(X): Dammit Parker…

YouKnow(X): Im so proud of him

Loki(X): You’ve taught him well Stark, I admit that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Avengers play Among Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118844) by [TumblingBackpacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks)




End file.
